Mark of Destruction
by Maester Sora Z
Summary: I stare into the crystalball. The boy, looks exactly like me, save the golden hair. I must find him. The words of Sesshomaru. Yaoi. SessxOC, Inu-yashax??? Kagomex???
1. Halloween

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Are you happy you sick depriving bastards?! I do own my own charas though! ~_~  
  
Keeper of the Keyblade (Kotk): Sup peeps? Okay I confess this is my first fic outside of Kingdom Hearts and that explains my pen name. I'm Soooo sorry Sora.  
  
Chibi Sora: *sniffle* *tear* Don't *sniff* leave me mommy!  
  
Kotk: Sorry honey. I'm listening to the FF7 song that plays when Aerith dies and it is very sad.  
  
Sesshomaru: Pathetic human. Your "mommy" belongs to us now.  
  
Inu-yasha/ Shippo/ Shoma (OC)/ Sami (OC): Yeah us.  
  
Kotk: On to the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mark of Destruction  
  
Halloween  
  
"And this, is what your costume will look like, Shoma." Sami held up a picture of her favorite TV show villain. This guy, Sesshomaru, she said looked just like me. I don't even know who he is.  
  
"My hair isn't silver, Sami, it's blond. It isn't even that long." I said and ran a hand through my waist-length hair.  
  
"Oh common! It will be fun!" She exclaimed, her amber eyes shined brightly. "I'll even be Kagome just for you." She handed me my costume and makeup she took from her backpack.  
  
"Hey. Why did you buy me this costume if you weren't sure I would wear it?" I questioned.  
  
"Oh, I knew you would agree with me!" She laughed loudly. "Bye!" Her black hair flowed behind her head as she walked out the door of my house.  
  
I sighed and trudged up the stairs. How does she do that? I glanced at the clock when I reached the bathroom. It read three-fifty, ten minutes till I could go trick-or-treating. I know I was kind of old for that, being fourteen and all. Lucky Sami gave me that costume too. I was clue less about what to wear for Halloween, but she pulled through in the end. Sami is such a good friend. I began to remove my clothes and replace them with my costume. What a weird villain if he wears this long, fluffy boa thing. After about fifteen minutes, I was ready to go. I had it all, except the hair. I should of bought some hair dye. I heard the doorbell ring. She was just in time. I carefully made it downstairs and opened the door to find my friend Sami waiting for me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
At Sesshomaru's castle In Sesshomaru's POV. . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru!"  
  
"What is it now, toad." I growled. This weak stupid demon interrupted my private time, when I just sit at my throne and view other worlds from my crystal sphere. Stupid damn weakling! Every time I want to be alone they always nag me. It is so boring ruling a country and I can't even go to sleep without someone breathing on my neck.  
  
"It's about my paycheck. . . ."  
  
"Get the hells out of my castle!!!!!! Or, I kill you myself!" I boomed.  
  
Every day it was the same. He asked for a raise and I gave it to him, but no longer! I'm usually not like this. I'm loud and terrible. I'm usually just quiet and terrible. Strange. The door slammed shut and I knew that toad was gone. Finally. I again peered into the crystal sphere.  
  
"Show me my young self. Happy and full of laughter." I commanded.  
  
The ball reacted, and went black. Slowly colors started swirling around and images started to form. I saw two people appear in the sphere. As one of them came into view I found it was myself throwing a ball to someone. The other image came clear and I saw that it was my half-breed brother who now I despised and hated, Inu-yasha. I growled in anger as I watched us playing together without a care in the world. But I stopped when I saw the screen changing. The whole screen fuzzed out and a new image came in. All the other parts of the screen were unclear but in the middle of the sphere was a boy. I stared at him in amazement. He looked exactly like me, save the color of his hair. Who was he? I grasped the ball and pulled my face closer to it. It was unexplainable.  
  
"Who is he?!" I thought aloud.  
  
The sphere started to shake and I jumped back in surprise. It twisted and twirled until it began to crack. The crack grew larger until the ball broke into a thousand pieces. I stared at the remains in bewilderment and saw something glisten. I slowly crept toward it. Then, a voice out of nowhere whispered, "Use this to find the boy. . . . ."  
  
I picked up the glistening strand of string. No, not string, it was hair, golden hair, the boy's hair. I sniffed it with my nose. I had the scent. My dog demon instincts kicked in, and I headed off to track the scent.  
  
"I will find him and know what this is all about." I whispered to myself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shoma's POV  
  
"Wow this is great, Sami! Look at all the candy we got!" I peered into the bag and grabbed a snickers and popped it into my mouth.  
  
"The costumes rock! And you really look like Sesshomaru wearing that! You look great." She said as we walked up her driveway.  
  
" See you later!" I yelled to her as I headed to my house across the street. I lifted the rug up and removed the key. I opened the door to the dark living room. "Mom? Dad? I'm home. Hmmmm. I guess they're not home yet."  
  
I walked into the kitchen and started to go up the stairs. Every step I took I got a strange feeling I was being watched. I started to run. I threw open the door and slammed it shut, breathing hard from the fright. All of the sudden I began to get sleepy. I was so tired, I didn't even know it until now. Sleepy so sleepy. I forgot all my fears. Nothing else mattered but going to sleep. A nice peaceful sleep. I plopped down on my bed and fell fast asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kotk: Not bad huh? REVIEW!!!!!! 


	2. Abduction

Keeper of the Keyblade (Kotk): Sup again. Thanks to all the peeps that reviewed me. Usually if you give me a signed review I will add your im name to my buddy list and talk to you.  
  
Chibi Sora: *trapped in cage* Mommy! Inu-yasha won't let me out of this cage!  
  
Chibi Yasha: Tell him to stop calling me a half-breed!  
  
Kotk: Oh gawd. On to the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Mark of Destruction  
  
Abduction  
  
Sesshomaru's POV  
  
I had followed the boy's scent throw the Bone-Eaters well in Inu- yasha's forest. After I climbed out of the well I found myself in a different world. The world I had always dreamed of. The world I would one day conquer. But first, I needed to find the boy. The scent was stronger than ever before. I jumped out of the well and took off in the direction of the scent. I charged down the street and even the weak humans weren't aware of my presence. In a few minutes I came to a house where the smell was everywhere. I walked up the door and turned the knob. Locked. I broke the door knob and stepped inside. The scent was overpowering in here, but still I followed the trail. I walked up the stairs, taking no cation of being seen. I busted the door open. Inside was a messy room, filled with clothes and papers all over the place. The trail ended here and it was the place with the strongest scent. I sensed a presence. Jaken, he had followed me, even though I had threatened to kill him. A very stupid mistake. I walked over to the bed and without looking thrust my hand to the nearby bookshelf.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!" The toad wailed as he became visible.  
  
"Why did you follow me?" I asked increasing my grip on his large head.  
  
"Ahhhhh! I overheard the noise in your room and followed you when you left the castle! Please don't kill me! I brought you something that could be very useful to you!"  
  
"Like what?" I said questioning him.  
  
He reached into his pocket and withdrew a small draw-string bag.  
  
"It's-OWWW! sleeping powder! You can use it! Please don't kill me!"  
  
"Stop groveling." I hissed.  
  
I let go of his head and grabbed the bag. I covered my mouth and opened the bit and threw the golden sand around the room. It disappeared in a instant. I walked out of the room and closed the door. Then, I hid in the shadows and waited.  
  
"Mom? Dad? I'm home! Hmmm, guess they're not home yet." The voice flowed gracefully and smooth.  
  
I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. The person came into view. It was the boy. I was unable to see his face, but the scent he had said it all. He walked up the stairs, but stopped. He looked around, like he could sense I was there. Then in a flash he ran into his room and slammed the door shut. I heard him panting with fear, and then all grew quiet. I heard Jaken whisper from behind me,  
  
"Did it work?"  
  
"Your stupidity is beyond belief." I remarked coldly. (AN: That is what Vegeta says about Hercule in DBZ!)  
  
I stepped into the room and found the boy lying face down on the bed. I strolled over and shoved his body over. I gasped at the sight to behold. He looked exactly like me. Though he had a radiant beauty. His face was soft and happiness invaded his face in a smile. A soft face, expression, full of innocence, unlike myself, and soft lips. I heard Jaken remark,  
  
"This is what you came for? A boy? A weak human boy? I think you are getting--" He gasped. "He looks just like you!"  
  
"Well, look who just caught up?"  
  
I lifted the boy up and his body was limp in my arms. His head was titled back, exposing his neck, and his mouth was slightly ajar. I started to saunter across the room and out the door when I heard annoying Jaken say,  
  
"Your taking that boy with us!?"  
  
"A playmate for Rin." I half-lied. "She needs a friend. All she has is you, and that is a very bad thing."  
  
I speeded down the now empty road and into the well. I jumped out and appeared in my own world, with my new, possession. (AN: Someone's being naughty!~_~) Jaken and I started down the path and to my forest. I heard a moan coming from my little, angel. Holy shit! I did not just think that! His eyes fluttered open and widened with bewilderment. ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shoma's POV  
  
Someone was carrying me. Sesshomaru. That's not right, it can't be. I was in a forest in the middle of the night with Sesshomaru holding me. It had to have been a dream. But, dream or not I CERTAINLY didn't want to be in the hands of my friend's favorite villain.  
  
"This has to be a dream." I said aloud.  
  
I regretted ever saying that, because when those words were out of my mouth, Sesshomaru bent down and locked his lips on mine. Then he pulled back and whispered,  
  
"Oh my dear boy, this is very, very far from being a dream."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kotk: Ha! A cliffhanger! Yes I rule! I guess it's going yaoi from here!  
  
Sami: On no!  
  
Kotk: Be afraid. Be very afraid.  
  
Emily: REVIEW! 


	3. Poison Claw

Keeper of the Keyblade(Kotk): Hey peeps. I wish more peeps would review me. I only have one review for my story and I am very sad.  
  
Chibi Sora: Me too. PLEASE REVIEW!!! DO IT IF YOU HATE THE STORY WE DON'T CARE! JUST REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mark of Destruction  
  
Poison Claw  
  
Shoma's POV  
  
"Oh my dear boy, this is very, very far from being a dream."  
  
I was frozen in fear. He started to walk again, and I had two options. I could make a break for it, or I could wait for whatever was in store for me. Well I wasn't about to be captive by this weird freak so I jumped out of his arms. Sesshomaru was caught off guard and I ran into the woods. I ran and ran until my heart felt like it would burst out of my chest. I didn't hear anyone following me so I collapsed by a tree, panting for air. My golden hair fell over my eyes and sweat dripped down my face.  
  
"I hear you breathing human. Prepare to die." A voice cackled from behind.  
  
I slowly turned around. There blacked out by the night was a huge figure, drooling with long horns and a tangled mane and he smelled like rotting human corpses. He picked me up by the collar and pulled him up to his hideous face. I struggled and he laughed pulling me closer.  
  
"Take your best shot, mortal."  
  
I thought of my friend Sami. She always liked this show and the villains. She said her favorite was Sesshomaru and he had a special attack that poisoned his enemies. It was called poison claw. He yelled it to summon the power. Well, I was about to die and I didn't have any other ideas. . . .  
  
"Poison Claw!" I yelled as loud as I could and ran my nails across his face.  
  
The demon burst out laughing. It didn't work. All was lost! I was demon food. But the monster stopped and started to howl in pain. He dropped me, and he put his hands up to his eyes. He fell over backwards and screamed louder, and then all was silent. I sat there staring at the carcass. Sweating and panting more than before. I heard footsteps. Dammit! I knew exactly who it was. Sesshomaru. He would surely kill me now. "My, my. You are a very bad pet for running away from me." There was a strange sound in his voice.  
  
I jumped up to run away, but to arms wrapped around my waist. He rested his head on my shoulder. I froze in fear. The hands left my waist and grabbed my wrists. I heard a click and something heavy was placed around them. Sesshomaru released me and started to walk away. I felt a sharp tug on my arms and fell over backwards. What the hell?! I looked down at my hands. Metal bracelets, with a rope trailing to Sesshomaru. I stared up at him my eyes filled hatred. All he did was smile at me and gave my "leash" another playful tug.  
  
"Bastard." I mumbled under my breath as I got up to follow.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshomaru's POV  
  
The boy jumped out of my arms and dashed into the forest. Oh he wanted to play games did he?  
  
"Jaken," I sneered. "Return to the castle at once."  
  
I took off the way of my pet following his scent. I a few minutes I found him resting at a tree, he face all sweaty and hair in a mess. I saw a demon find him sitting there and I sat in a tree to watch. I wouldn't let him die, I just wanted him to see how he couldn't live alone in the forest. The demon picked him up and was about to devour him. I got ready to attack the demon, but the boy shouted,  
  
"Poison Claw!"  
  
I almost burst out laughing, but when the demon keeled over and died, it shut me up at once. No one was able to do that unless they were demon. Could it be that this boy is a demon that lived among the humans in peace? The boy just sat there, staring at the dead demon. He looked frightened at the experience, usual if you never saw a demon before. I silently crept over to the boy and said,  
  
"My, my. You are a very bad pet for running away from me."  
  
I sneered. He was ready to run when I grabbed him and withdrew two rings from my pocket. They enlarged and I secured them to the boy's wrists. I walked away and gave the rope a hard tug. He looked up at me and I smiled, knowing he had no choice but to follow me.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Shoma's POV  
  
I followed Sesshomaru until we came upon a small village. The night had turned into day, but I didn't feel a bit tired. I turned my attention back to the village. It was humble and full of life. But there was one problem. Everyone in there was a demon. Some were big monsters but others resembled human beings, give or take an eye or a tail. But beyond this town was something that filled me with fear. A big towering castle hung at the far end of the town. If he lived in that castle, it would be impossible to escape. I planted my feet firmly on the ground, hoping I would go with a fight. He turned around and started to pull me to him. My feet slid on the ground, and he would keep on taking a step into the town. He just smiled in delight as I tried in vain to get away. I was still struggling when we got through the towns gates. Everyone made way for Sesshomaru and stared. I heard a voice whisper,  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru has returned and he's brought a little demon with him." Another voice replied,  
  
"He looks exactly like Lord Sesshomaru but his hair is golden like that of the fabled treasure of the Kings."  
  
They thought I was a demon? But I couldn't be a demon! Or could I? I did use the Poison Claw. . . I placed a finger on each bracelet.  
  
"Poison Claw." I whispered.  
  
The acid leaked from my hands and onto the metal rings. They melted in a instant and I plummeted to the ground. My hands were free. I jumped up and turned around the other way as I heard gasps from all the on-lookers. My feet took of toward the gate out of the town, then Sesshomaru deteriorated before me. I thrust out my hand to poison him, but he grabbed my wrist.  
  
"Silly little boy. You cannot defeat me. In fact, you belong to me. Yes my little pet."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshomaru's POV  
  
"Silly little boy. You cannot defeat me. In fact, you belong to me. Yes my little pet." I whispered in his ear before I delivered a blow to his stomach, sending him into unconsciousness. Yes he was beautiful, no denying it. I had to have him. I get everything I want. Everything.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Kotk: Cliff hanger! I think! Oh, well. Will Sess give in to his desires? Will Shoma lose his um. . . . virginity?  
  
Shoma: Hey! Don't say that I'm a virgin. It's embarrassing!  
  
Sora: Ha! Wait. . . I'm a virgin too.  
  
Sephiroth: Hey Sesshomaru don't ya just want to take them on here and now?  
  
Sesshomaru: Oh yes I do!  
  
Sora/Shoma: OH SHIT!!!! *runs away*  
  
Sess/Sephy: *chases them*  
  
Kotk: Oh my little babies are all grown up. They're even being chased around to get raped. I'm so proud!  
  
Emily: . . . . . . . . . . . . . REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	4. The Garden Part One

Keeper of the Keyblade: Hey peeps! I'm sorry I haven't written in a long time. No one reviews me and I am sad. I have a whole bunch of new ideas, it's just that no one reads this soooooo ya know, waste of time.  
  
Chibi Yasha: Please review. If you don't mommy will stop writing about me and just write about Sora. grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.  
  
Chibi Sora: Poor baby.  
  
Chibi Shoma: Stop being so mean to each other.  
  
Kotk: TELL ME IF YOU LIKE SHOMA!  
  
~$~#~$~#~$~#  
  
Mark of Destruction  
  
Chapter Four  
  
The Garden Part One  
  
Shoma's POV  
  
My hand ran across a surface. Soft. Silky. I sat up slowly. Where was I? The room was completely dark, and my stomach hurt very badly. Then, a bright light. It was blinding at first, but then a girl appeared. She was small, no older than eight I assumed.  
  
"Hello!" She said cheerfully. "Who are you?" I stared at the little girl for a minute, studying her. Long black hair, a cute little face. She looked human enough. "Well," she said losing patience.  
  
"Shoma. What is your name?" I replied. Her face lit up in a smile so cheerful and happy you couldn't help to feel happy too. I gave her a smile and she giggled joyfully.  
  
" Rin. Hey know what Shoma? You look like my daddy, uh I mean friend Sess-sess-sesshomaru. Only," Rin added. "Your hair is prettier than his." Rin climbed up on the bed and stroked my hair curiously. I was a little taken back, but I felt as if I could trust this little girl.  
  
"Rin I thought I told you not to go near him." A voice said from the doorway. We both looked up. The outside was blinding, shadowing the person's characteristics, but Rin jumped up and yelled,  
  
"Daddy! It isn't like he's damerous or sumfin'."  
  
"Rin, come it is time for breakfast." He called to her.  
  
"But daddy. What about my friend Shoma?" Rin hugged me protectively. Personally, I didn't even want to be within five miles of Sesshomaru, be he seemed quite pleased with the suggest-ment.  
  
"Oh course he can come, unless you would rather meet me later." He directed an evil smile my way and I shivered. No way I was staying here alone. Rin pulled at my costume.  
  
"C'mon Shoma, eatin' time is now!" She yelled cheerfully. I carefully got off the bed and followed the cute little girl. As I walked past Sesshomaru in the doorway, he grabbed my arm and whispered in my ear,  
  
"Tonight you will meet me in my room." He released me and stepped after Rin. I just stood there. Tonight? In his room? I followed after him.  
  
The light was blinding when I left the room. The door lead into a extravagant indoor garden, fill with different colors of flowers and exotic plants. Strange birds chirped in what looked like to be an apple orchid in full bloom. The petals fell of gracefully in the wind that softly whispered in the trees. The grass was greener and finer than the earth's grass. It was long and lush and looked soft to the feel. Tiny butterflies roamed the air, and a grand lake with clear sparkling water was set in the center of the garden. The lilies on the lake were sprinkled with dew giving it a crystal appearance. It truly was a magical place.  
  
Without thinking I stepped off the walkway and onto the soft grass. I stared at all the lush green things. As I walked further into the garden I saw something blood red inside of a green bush. I moved closer and touched the object. When I removed my hand I discovered it was a beautiful ruby rose, the most beautiful and unearthly thing I have ever seen. The rose was in full bloom, extending to its fullest content. It was lovely to gaze upon, and it gave off the most sweet-smelling scent. I pulled the flower out of the bush and placed it up to my face. I absent-mindedly rubbed it on my mouth and drank the sweet liquid. It tasted as if it was honey, but more flavor, like natural candy.  
  
I took the rose and placed it under my costume. As I looked over at the lake my body felt drawn to it as If it was calling me. I walked over to the lake and gazed at my reflection. It was strange really. My make-up wasn't messed up, in fact, it looked as though it was really part of my face. I knelt down and cupped my hand that held crystal water and splashed my face. As the water smoothed the make-up was still on my face, untouched. The hell?! I panicked and splashed more water on my face an rubbed until my face burned. Again I waited until the water cleared but the marks were still there. What the hell is this stuff?! A thought hit me. A demon? I was turning into a demon!? It couldn't be. Damn! Everything was so damn confusing! I quivered in anger and balled my fists. I felt liquid running down my hands. I peered down. Blood? I opened my hands and looked at my fingers. Long, sharp and perfectly cut nails. What the hell was happening to me?!  
  
"Hey!" A small voice yelled from behind me. "Daddy says it's time to come to breakfast. You take forever."  
  
"Sorry Rin." I called as I turned around quickly and ran to her.  
  
"C'mon!" She grabbed onto my robe and pulled me back on the trail.  
  
Rin lead me back inside and to the dark halls of what looked to be a castle. Corner around corner, door by door, god this place was all a big maze. Every so often a guard would be standing at a door or chatting with other demons around the castle. The castle was dark, all the light was from the torches that magically floated around the ceilings of the corridors. There were no windows what so ever. Finally we stopped at a door, covered with ancient markings and flower vines with a big oak door. Rin let go of my hand and pushed the door with all her might. Slowly it opened to reveal a large room, covered with flowers. A emerald green rug was laid across the floor and a glass table lit with candles occupied the middle of the room. It glowed with radiance but it would have been more suited in the light of the sun. (((((( Me: Is Shoma a interior designer or something? God he sure seems like it. Shoma: *throws rock* Me: *gets hit* Shit! X_O You are going down Shoma!!!))))  
  
~*~*~*~*~* ~_X (((((damn Shoma screwed up my face!)))))  
  
Sesshomaru's POV  
  
I walked up the path to my dining room. Rin my beautiful Rin ran ahead of me. Man she must of been really hungry.  
  
"C'mon daddy, C'mon!" She yelled and skipped down the dark halls, waving to the guards. They usually grunted at the little girl, which always made her giggle. She ran up to the door to the dining room with a big push and happily jumped inside. I really loved her alot but she was always so cheerful. I just don't get how children can be this happy stuck in a place like this with all the demons around her. My thoughts wandered. Shoma that was the boy's name. She seems to like him, but I fear he is demon too. No matter she doesn't know the difference. I stepped into the room and sat down at the table. Rin looked around continually and asked me,  
  
"Daddy where is Shoma?" She asked me sweetly.  
  
"Why don't you go fetch him for me," I said. I knew that if I was alone with him I would take him. It wasn't time. . . . . yet. (((((Me: Someone is thinking very eeeevil! I love it!))))) Rin gave me a cute pout and a "I don't want to" look, but she went anyway. I sat at the place and stirred my wine around and stared at it deeply. Ah, the color of blood, the color I wanted to see with the white as I imagine poor little Shoma forced on my bed and given the worst torture of his entire life. I will have him. My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of the door opening and Rin and Shoma entered. An overpowering scent came into the room. Rin jumped in gleefully and sat down at the table digging in at the fruits and vegetables on her plate. Shoma hesitantly stood there and then sat down by Rin.  
  
"Mmmmm! This is really yummy!" Rin exclaimed. Shoma just stared at his food and stirred it around his plate. His eyes clouded in thought, and liquid invaded them. They were quickly dismissed though when Shoma saw I was looking at him.  
  
"Hey Shoma, are you gonna eat you veggies or not?" Rin asked me. He glanced up in surprise and handed his plate to her. Rin peered at Shoma's face.  
  
"What's wrong Shoma?" She asked worriedly.  
  
"Oh, nothing." He replied simply. Rin leaned over and laid her head on Shoma's shoulder. Rin stared up at him.  
  
"Shoma you smell very pretty." That's what I smelled. This whole place smelled, like roses. He must've been in the garden. The garden, the most beautiful place, for the most beautiful person. . . .  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
MSZ: Sorry I had to end it but I need more reviews! 


End file.
